


Colour Me New

by plazmah



Category: Nail Polish (industry)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazmah/pseuds/plazmah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the shades are this pretty, you can't help but keep coming back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysimache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysimache/gifts).



> I saw your Yuletide letter and wanted to give this fandom a shot! I'm not massively into nail polishes like some people but I'm surrounded by friends and family who are. I hope you enjoy this little treat I've prepared for you. :)

Even though you know you’re getting a Zoya holiday sampler for Christmas (courtesy of your mother) when you wander into Trade Secrets and spot this colour, it takes every ounces of strength not to buy her on the spot. Orange, but not just any orange, it shimmers like gold and flames. And isn’t the bottle so nicely rounded and pretty? Plus, you don’t even _have_ an orange shade in your collection. This would be the perfect addition! Alas, frugality rears its ugly head and you flee from the store as if the foul fumes of cheap polish was about to suffocate you.

Ten minutes later, you return. Your coworker had remarked earlier in the day that she was loving the Hunger Games series and wouldn’t a Girl On Fire nail polish be simply amazing? This shade might be called Tangy, but in your head you’re already calling it The Girl On Fire. You buy it as a Christmas present, knowing full well that you and your coworker are constantly swapping polishes anyway.

\---

Your favourite colour is a greenish-blue, the kind you see in the warm waters off the coast of Mexico. And because of that, you seem to acquire that colour over and over again in all sorts of brands, Sally Hansen and Rimmel and whatever cheap variety they keep next to the cash register in Forever 21. You just can’t help but be drawn to it, whether due to taste or tendency. But one weekend you’re bored and head over to the drugstore down the street, not really planning on getting anything when you spot it.

Oh Essie, you really can do no wrong.

She’s not your usual blue. She’s pure sapphire with no green in sight, sparkling in the harsh fluorescent light. Aruba Blue they call her. You’ve never been to Aruba. Maybe you’d like a taste.

\---

Crackle was your gateway drug. Before OPI, you never strayed very far from the drugstore brands, maybe indulging in one of Avon’s polishes if you felt like it. But you saw the demonstrations in Sephora, you saw photos on all the best blogs, the bug bit you and before you knew it, you had your hands on their silver crackle.

It was _sheer_. You _hate_ sheer polishes. What a disappointment!

Fortunately, the seal has been broken. You are now an OPI chick. In the next week you buy four more of their polishes, then another two. And then the Muppets lines comes out. Gonzo wins your heart instantly, despite the fact that it’s nearly impossible to remove once you put it on. You don’t care, you _want_ it to stay on. Giant chunks of light blue and silver, spread on thick and heavy and bold, demanding attention.

Sometimes you just stop what you're doing to stare at how sparkly your nails look. It's a beautiful thing.

\---

It's cold and late and dark outside, but you still have a thousand errands to run after work. Fortunately, you've picked the grocery store that's right next to this run down beauty outlet that holds a cornucopia of wonders inside. China Glaze calls your name; you've never been the type to buy colours that remind of of being an 80s child but there's something about her shades that make you think twice.

This time, it's the bright yellows you're drawn to. You spot a bottle of Yell-O-Neil, but it's too close to a gold polish you already have. Yellow Polka Dot Bikini looks promising as well, but it's not quite what you're looking for. There is, however, this wonderful shade called Happy Go Lucky, and it's exactly what you're looking for. It's bright, it's cheerful, and you're feeling quite the same way as you head home with your treasure.

\--- end ---


End file.
